


Or Our Lives Are Incomplete

by lunarknightz



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Season 2, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Six weeks; and the aftermath; or Lucy comes home.Spoilers for Episode 2:01- "The War to End All Wars".





	Or Our Lives Are Incomplete

Lucy Preston had never felt so trapped in her entire life. 

In the span of just a few minutes, Lucy’s world had turned upside down.

It was supposed to be over. The drama of time travel, the fight against Flynn, the fight against Rittenhouse. They had won. They were going to get Amy back. 

And then she went to see her mother, to say a final goodbye to the lively and energetic Carol that she’d known since she came back from her first trip into time. It seemed completely unfair to Lucy that she couldn’t have a healthy mother and her sister. Maybe they could change things and keep her mother healthy; and as much as losing her Mom would hurt, it would be better than living without Amy. 

Lucy had expected her mother to call her crazy. She hadn’t expected- how could she have expected that her mother was Rittenhouse? That her mother was the enemy? She’d tried to flee, to get back to Mason Industries, but she couldn’t. There had been a fight, and while Lucy was able to stand her own against her mother, she hand's been expecting to be overpowered by another member of the secret society that had been lying in wait in her mother’s house, leading to her being knocked unconscious. 

When she awoke, Lucy was in a fine suite of rooms in a house by the ocean somewhere. From the windows she could see the sea. There were no familiar landmarks or sights; so she figured she had to be outside of the city somewhere. The windows were heavy and wouldn’t budge, and the doors were locked. There was a bed with fine linens, a closet full of clothes fancier than Lucy ever could have afforded, and a fully stocked kitchen. But she was utterly alone. Her purse was nowhere to be found, no phones, no TV or electronics of any kind that she could find.

Lucy screamed and yelled, hoping and praying that someway, somehow, against all the odds Wyatt and Rufus would come and rescue her. They never showed.Didn’t they miss her?

Three days after Lucy woke up, Carol Preston appeared, unlocking the door from the outside; carrying a well worn briefcase. She laid the briefcase gently on the bed. 

“Why are you doing this?” Lucy yelled, incensed at the sight of her mother. “Let me go!”

 

“Darling,” her mother said, unflappable at Lucy’s anger, calm as a cucumber, just as she’d been when Lucy was a teenager throwing a fit against an early curfew. “We are doing this to keep you safe. You are so very important, dear Lucy, not only to me, not only to Rittenhouse, but to history. I had to do what I needed to do to keep you safe.”

 

“I’m a prisoner. You're never going to get me to be part of your mission by making me a prisoner! Don't you understand.... I don’t want to be here…I don’t even know where here is!”

“You are in one of our safe houses, just outside the Bay Area.” Carol said, coming closer and holding her daughter’s hand. “You are Rittenhouse Royalty, from only the purest of our bloodlines. With the coming change, it was absolutely necessary to make sure that you weren't part of any collateral damage, sweetheart. And now, now that you are safe... it is your time to join us, and play the role that you were born to play.”

Lucy batted her mother’s hand away. “What if I don’t want to be part of your new world order?"

”“Darling, where else would you go? Haven’t you heard? Mason Industries is no more.”

“I don’t believe you.” Lucy spat. “We were taking down Rittenhouse.”

Carol walked over to her briefcase and pulled out a newspaper.

“Read it and weep, Lucy dear. I truly am so sorry for your loss. I know that those people had become near to your heart.”

Lucy fell to her knees.

The article confirmed that Mason Industries was no more. It had exploded, only Connor Mason had survived. The people in wardrobe, the scientists, the receptionists, not to mention Jiya…Agent Christopher…Rufus….Wyatt. Gone, all gone. 

“Despair lasts but for a night, and joy will come in the morning.” Carol said, patting Lucy’s shoulder. “I realize you will need time to morn your friends. You can have that. And we will move forward with your training. Do you need anything?”

Lucy shook her head. Carol took her leave. 

And Lucy cried. Cried for the people that she knew at Mason Industries not by name, but by sight. Cried for Agent Christopher, who had been a good leader, cried for Jiya who had been the closest female friend that she’d ever had, besides Amy. Cried for Rufus, who felt like the brother that she’d never had. She cried for Wyatt, and of the loss of _possibilities_. 

After her tears were spent and dried, Lucy made a vow to herself. Long ago, Wyatt had told her to know what she was fighting for. And now she did. She was fighting the fight that her friends had died for. Together, they had started the work to keep time secure; to take down an evil and corrupt organization. And if she died doing so, all the better.

For the next six weeks, Lucy played the part of the obedient daughter, dutifully learning at her mother’s side. Lucy was determined it would be their downfall. 

“We’re going to 1918.” Her mother stated, “Ready to make history, darling?”

She nodded. Lucy would bring her own change to this world.

 

****

 

The bunker was a truly a miserable place. Made to support survival in a Doomsday scenario, and then mostly abandoned since the Cold War ended, it could be described as serviceable as the best. The building was dark, cold and full of rust; and Mason’s cooking made that of a college dining hall taste gourmet. But to Lucy, it felt like a palace. 

 

It was the exact opposite of Rittenhouse, which made her love it even more. She’d never forget the squeal Jiya let out as she got out of the lifeboat, or how Rufus’ grin as he showed her around the compound. The last six weeks had been filled with so much darkness. Being here, with the team, _where she belonged_ felt so good.  
Lucy could see the sunset out of the small window above the bed she’d chosen. A sunset had never seemed so beautiful. 

“You doing okay?” Wyatt said, knocking lightly on the open door frame. “Thought you might need a little bit of time to get adjusted.”

“Yeah, all things considered.” Lucy said with a small grin. She had surely been on a roller coaster of emotions lately. “It’s been a busy day…. i think it is, or is it six weeks? A year? I’m trying to remember when the last time things felt normal was.”

“I’m not even sure what normal means anymore. As far as the world at large knows, I’m dead.”

“I got to meet Marie Curie. Am I glowing? You know, from exposure to radioactivity? She didn't realize that the radiation that she researched and discovered was so deadly. All of these years later, her personal effects and even her bones are still radioactive, and will still be for quite some time.”

“I love it when you geek out about history." He coughed slightly, realizing what he'd just said, and recovered by exclaiming, "Marie Curie? That’s pretty impressive. Another check on your encounters with famous people bingo card.”

“Well, technically, you and Rufus did save her life by keeping Emma from shooting her, so you could probably add that to your bingo card too.”

"The game's still afoot, I see." Wyatt grinned, a sly and lazy grin that just this morning (this morning?) Lucy had never thought she'd see again.

"It is." She beamed back. He had that kind of effect on her, she'd begun to realize. 

“So did you pick a bunk?”

“Yeah. This one.” Lucy pointed to bed nearest the window. “I can see the sun, which seems kind unique with the whole being underground thing.”

“That's what drew me to this room, too. Seeing the sun, even if it is just for a little bit of time every day, makes things seem not quite as hopeless. Like we'll end up beating all of this and be able to spend all of our time in the sun again someday soon. Well, That, and Rufus and Jiya insisting that they wanted to room together." He clapped his hands. "So, I guess we’re roomies then.” He said, sitting down on the unmade bed on the other side of the room. “Welcome to Casa de Logan, subterranean style.” 

It should have felt awkward, Lucy felt, sharing a room with a man, even though they were both adults, and yet it didn’t. Because it was Wyatt. Which both made sense and also totally didn’t. Lucy fought off the urge to giggle.

“An army man leaving his bed unmade?” She teased, noticing that his blankets were untucked and rumpled. "No hospital corners?"

“I know.” He shrugged, as a slight blush came over his face. “I was kind of in a hurry to leave earlier, though.”

“Oh?”“I’ve been going crazy for six weeks. Stuck in this dumb bunker, just waiting.”

“Waiting?”

“Do you know that they picked out the most horrible outfit they could for the mission to get Amy back? It was polyester, some sort of Partridge Family cast off. And for so long, you were so determined to get Amy back, and when we could go and change the past to bring her back, you weren’t anywhere, and then you weren’t answering your phone…there hasn’t been a minute that I’ve been awake after the explosion that I haven’t been, thinking of you. Knowing that they wouldn’t have killed you. Praying that I was right, and wanting more than anything to bring you home.”

“Home?”

“Isn’t that the old saying, Home is where the Historian is?” The backlight of the setting sun through the window made Wyatt look like an angel, bathed in an unearthly golden red glow.

“I missed you.” The words slipped out of Lucy’s mouth unbidden.

“I missed you too.” Wyatt reached out and took her hand in his. “Somewhere in the middle of all of this, you’ve become my best friend. And I was going crazy without you.”

There was a beat, a perfect moment in time.

Perfect moments didn’t happen often. And rarely was one able to capture it, to use it as it needed to be used. 

With a sudden rush of bravery, brought on by the last six weeks of pain and despair, Lucy leaned into the moment, and pulled Wyatt close. His arms slid around her, and their lips met in a deep kiss.

It was a moment of perfect possibility.

**Author's Note:**

> So happy to have this show back! 
> 
> Oh, how this episode played with my heart and brought back my muse. What was meant to be just a little tag....took on a life of it's own. 
> 
> Title from "How Does A Moment Last Forever" by Celine Dion.


End file.
